


Everything you want

by CherryPie0



Series: Sugar Sweet [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shopping, Smut, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony loves spoiling his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Let daddy spoil you a little, baby," he says and this time Peter rolls his eyes at him fondly, shuffling a bit closer to him before climbing into his lap, his legs astride Tony's thighs."That's all you do," Peter mumbles, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and threading his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with blunt nails."Well, good. That's why I'm here. You deserve to have everything you want, baby boy."





	Everything you want

Peter gets out from the fitting room for what must be the tenth time, or maybe fifteenth, Tony isn't sure anymore, and stands in front of the big mirror to look at himself for a few seconds before shuffling towards him.

"What about these, daddy?" 

The salesman had made a choked sound the first time Peter had came and asked this very question but, at least, he was smart enough to make no comment on it, his lips returning to a tight, polite smile only moments later. Now, he barely bats an eye as Peter comes to stand in front Tony, batting prettily his eyelashes at him and posing, letting Tony appreciate the view. 

"You're gorgeous, baby. Your tight, little ass looks delicious," Tony says, because it _really_ does, it makes him want to have Peter right here and now, his cock half hard in his slacks since the first time Peter came out from the fitting rooms with a pair of jeans so tight that Tony would probably have to literally rip apart to take them off and fuck him. Not that he didn't love how they looked on his baby boy.

Now, Peter laughs and shuffles closer until he's in his reach and it's impossible for Tony to keep his hand to himself when Peter is right _there_ , so he reaches and gently runs his hands from his thighs up to his hips, letting them settle there. " _Tooony_ , come on. That's what you said literally for all the clothes I tried on," he whines softly, placing his own hands over Tony's on his body, brushing the skin there with his thumb. 

Tony chuckles because it's the truth but he just can't help it. "It's hardly my fault when you look so pretty, baby. Why choose, anyway? Just take them all," he says, offering a wide grin and a shrug and earning another laugh from Peter.

" _Tony_ -"

Tony can tell that Peter is about to protest so he interrupts him before he has the chance to do so.

"Let daddy spoil you a little, baby," he says and this time Peter rolls his eyes at him fondly, shuffling a bit closer to him before climbing into his lap, his legs astride Tony's thighs.

"That's all you do," Peter mumbles, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and threading his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with blunt nails.

"Well, good. That's why I'm here. You deserve to have everything you want, baby boy."

Peter's face splits into a huge grin and he shifts closer to him, nuzzling his cheek and humming pleased. Tony is very well aware of his cock hardening even more under Peter's weight as he is aware of the fact that they're in public. Not that it matters, really; if Peter wants to sit on his lap that where he is going to sit, period. 

Tony is beyond caring at this point. If Peter asked him to, he'd fuck him right there, as well, privacy be damned. He'd buy the store if needed, the town, the whole fucking country, he doesn't care, he'd find a way to make it work just fine. He rarely says no to his baby boy, after all.

"Tony..." Peter's voice is sweeter than usually and Tony knows that he’s about to ask for something and he feels a grin creeping onto his face. "I saw a _really_ pretty lingerie set I'd like to-"

"Yes, baby," he agrees before he even hears what Peter has to say. He's sure his answer would be yes, anyway. "Whatever you want. You just have to ask and it's yours."

Peter giggles and grins, tilting his head so he can peck his lips. "Thanks, daddy. You're the best." He shoots him another bright grin, before climbing off his lap and heading back to the fitting rooms, and Tony is sure that even if he spent all his money on his boy, it'd be worth it as long as he could see him smile like that.

Tony remembers when they had first started all this. Admittedly, he'd had some reservations initially; he'd always liked his boys young but Peter had barely been of age back then. At the end he had decided to give it a chance, too enthralled by Peter's pictures to resist. 

Tony had been enamored with him even from the first time they'd met; Peter's inexperience was obvious during the dinner and even more later when they went back to Tony's penthouse, but Tony found it at least endearing. Blushing prettily and sometimes stumbling upon his words, Peter was a delight to spend time with, even more so when his eyes got dark with lust and he was reduced to a squirming mess beneath him.

And despite his inexperience, it was like Peter was born to take his cock, whining and moaning beautifully for him, the word ' _daddy_ ' falling from his lips without Tony even having to ask, sounding so right in his sweet, broken voice that Tony had come so hard that he saw stars, feeling like he was the teenager of the two.

Tony couldn't stay away since that night. Peter grew more and more confident in time- though, Tony can still make him blush without much effort, which he is grateful for; watching Peter's cheeks turning pink and him getting flustered is his favorite thing, second only to how eager to please Peter always is, the words ' _yes, daddy_ ' and ' _more, please_ ' slipping from his tongue so naturally, like he's been saying them for years. 

Tony knew that Peter had two more sugar daddies at the time but it didn't take him long to decide that he wanted Peter just for himself. Cute and pretty, with a body that had Tony hard in seconds and an ass that someone would have to be crazy to not want to fuck, Peter was the sweetest little thing Tony had ever had. It only got worse the more time he spent with him, positively surprised to find out what a brilliant young man Peter was, interesting, studying to become an engineer and more than capable to keep up in a conversation with Tony that most people couldn't even dream of. 

So, Tony _had_ to keep him and luckily for him, Peter seemed more than happy to agree on exclusivity. Tony had always been generous with his boys, after all, and even more so with Peter. 

It's been almost a year since then and Tony still cherishes his baby at every chance he gets, sometimes so much that Peter ends up whining half-heartedly for him to stop. Not that Tony listens; he loves spending money on his baby boy, he can't help it. 

**

It's two hours later that they're done shopping - Tony has ordered everything to be sent to Peter's apartment - and Tony can't stop staring at the wide pretty grin on Peter's face.

"What do you want to do, now, baby?" He asks, drawing Peter closer and smiles when Peter comes to him willingly, leaning against him and slipping his hand on the inside of Tony's coat to hug him.

"Mm, I don't know," Peter hums, nuzzling his neck, breathing him in. "I love how you smell," he mumbles absently, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck and Tony lets out a fond chuckle. "Can we just walk for a bit? It's a beautiful day."

And indeed, it is; the atmosphere is cold but it's sunny, the sky clear blue. "Sure we can, baby," Tony agrees and Peter pulls away to press a kiss on his cheek before tucking himself under his arm so they can start walking. 

"You're too good to me," Peter leans in to murmur in his ear, and not for the first time Tony can hear the 'thank you' behind the words. Always such a sweetheart; it makes Tony's heart swell with affection in his chest.

"Yeah? Maybe you can thank me later," Tony says playfully, tilting his head to place a kiss on Peter's hair.

"Oh, I definitely will," Peter assures him with a mischievous little grin and Tony knows that he means it. Peter always makes him feel good.

As much as he enjoys their walk, Tony wishes they'd go home after a while, and thankfully so does Peter. 

"I think I wanna go home, now, daddy," he murmurs sweetly - Tony loves how he refers to the penthouse as 'home' - and even just the promise in his voice makes Tony's cock twitch in interest in his pants. He doesn't remember being so damn horny all the time since he was in his twenties. This kid really does wonders to his cock.

**

They find themselves in the bathtub, only an hour later, Tony resting his back against one side while Peter has settled between his legs with his back flush against Tony's chest. Tony's enjoying the comfortable silence along with the comforting weight of Peter's body against his own, when he feels him slightly shifting his hips causing his ass to rub firmly against Tony's half hard cock.

"Baby," Tony sighs and squeezes Peter's thighs, pulling him closer even though there's barely any empty space between them. Peter hums softly and keeps grinding against him, quickly coaxing his cock into its full hardness. 

Peter lets his head fall back on Tony's shoulder and mouths at his neck as he keeps working his hips rhythmically, their breathing getting heavier as they continue rubbing against each other. 

"I wanna suck your cock, daddy," Peter breathes out and Tony feels his dick leak more precum just at the prospect of it.

"Yeah? You want daddy's cock in your pretty mouth baby?" Tony rasps into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and enjoying the little moans that escape Peter.

"Yes, please. I wanna make you feel good, daddy," Peter says, almost in a whisper and shuffles away on his knees, turning around so they're facing each other. 

Tony already misses the warmth of his body against his but he hums and moves to sit on the edge if the bathtub, opening his legs when Peter makes his way to him and settles between them. He grips his dick before Peter has the chance and guides into his eager mouth, Peter's lips parting immediately to place a wet kiss on the head. 

He darts his tongue out and swirls it around the tip, gathering the precum there with little kitten licks, and Tony groans when Peter tongues at his slit, his lips sucking gently on the head. 

"That's it," he encourages and starts to push his cock inside the wet heat of Peter's mouth. "Yeah, open up for daddy, baby."

Peter does just that, opening his mouth as wide as it goes, welcoming Tony inside, eager as always. Tony lets go of his cock and lets Peter works his magic, enjoying every little lick of that talented tongue and those sinful lips. Peter sets a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down and swallowing greedily around the hard length in his mouth.

His movements often get sloppy due to his eagerness but he sucks Tony's cock like it's oxygen and his life depends on it, saliva dripping down his chin as he tries to take him deeper and deeper, like he can't get enough of it.

And that's what gets Tony off, at the end. The feeling of Peter's hot mouth around him is almost overwhelming and the sight of his stretched, pink lips is breathtaking, but it's the desperation and hunger of his movements that send Tony over the edge every time and he knows today won't be any different. 

Peter lets out muffled moans and whines as he swallows him even deeper and Tony can't help but groan when the tip of his cock hits the back of Peter's throat, its tight walls engulfing the head. Peter makes a choking sound but doesn't pull away, he breathes through his nose and takes him just a bit more inside, always determined to make Tony feel as good as he can. 

"Fuck, I love your mouth, baby boy." The words seem to encourage Peter who makes another effort to take him deeper, tears rolling down his cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut, and Tony reaches to wipe them gently with his thumb. "That's it, choke on daddy's dick, sweetheart. Show me how much you love having me down your throat," he grunts and watches Peter trying his best to do as he's told, his little moans sending vibrations through Tony's body. 

"So good, baby, you're so fucking good. Come on, you can move, now. Make daddy come," Tony says when he knows that Peter has reached his limits, not wanting to push him too much. 

Peter pulls completely off his cock and gasps for breath but he has his mouth back on it in seconds, moving his head faster, sucking on the tip and lapping at the underside before swallowing him deeper and repeating again and again. Soon enough, Tony's hand flies on the back of Peter's head, fingers threading through his damp hair, and he starts rocking his hips forward, fucking into his boy's eager mouth until his climax hits him. He comes with a loud groan and spills his load inside Peter who does a great job swallowing every single drop like the good boy that he is. 

Peter pulls away, panting, and nuzzles adorably his face against Tony's thigh, looking like a kitten. Tony pets his hair as Peter catches his breath, and smiles when he elicits a small purring sound from him. 

"Okay?" He asks after a while and Peter nods, tilting his head to look up at him through wet dark eyelashes.

"I'm _so_ hard," he whines breathlessly and Tony can't help chuckling, looking at him adoringly, relishing the sight of his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, especially with the knowledge that it was him that reduced him to such a beautiful mess. 

"What do you want, baby? Let Daddy take care of you."

"I want your mouth, please," he says immediately and Tony smiles widely; he was hoping to hear this answer. Eating Peter out had quickly become one of his favorite things to do, especially with how prettily Peter had blushed and squirmed and whined the first time, apparently not having his ass eaten out before. Now, he loves having Tony's mouth on his pretty hole just as much as Tony loves tasting him.

"Where do you want my mouth, Pete?" He asks just to tease him a bit and watches as Peter quickly turns around, bracing himself on his hands and knees and arching beautifully his back so his ass sticks out of the water, presenting himself to Tony. 

"Please, daddy," Peter whines, looking at him from over his shoulder and wiggling his ass to get his attention like he doesn't already have it. 

Tony hums and nods, lowering himself into the water again so his face is at the same level as Peter's ass. He grabs the round cheeks with his hand and squeezes before pulling them apart, groaning low in his throat at the sight of Peter's pink little hole.

He knows that Peter is already close but he can't help teasing him just a bit, circling his rim with the tip of his tongue, feeling the tight ring of muscle flutter with every lick. He drags his tongue from Peter's perineum up to his hole, eliciting a high pitched whine, and he repeats his movement, wanting to hear that needy sound again and again. 

He takes pity on him after a while of more teasing and finally applies firmer pressure into Peter's opening, closing his lips around his rim and sucking gently on the flesh, while stiffening his tongue and slowly pushing it inside. He pumps it in and out in shallow thrusts until Peter's body gives way, opening up for Tony's tongue to slide smoothly inside him. 

Tony immediately gets to work, moving his tongue and jaw as he licks and sucks, fucking Peter's inviting hole with his tongue, burying his face between his spread cheeks to get as deep as possible. 

"Oh my God, Tony," Peter moans, starting to rock his body backwards onto Tony's skilled tongue. "More- I need more, please, daddy."

Tony growls against his hole and increases his efforts, making wet sounds as he greedily eases his tongue in and out of Peter's saliva-slick opening, spit dripping down Tony's beard as he desperately licks into his ass.

It's not long before he feels Peter shake beneath him, his hole clenching and unclenching around his tongue as his orgasm approaches.

"Daddy, I'm coming, fuck... oh fuck, _daddy_ ," his voice turns into a broken sob at the end and then he starts coming, his cock pulsing between his legs and his balls twitching as he empties his release in the water. 

Tony keeps kissing his tender hole through it all, licking gently over his rim until Peter's cries go silent and he collapses back on Tony, trusting him to catch him in his arms which is exactly what Tony does. He cradles him against his chest and Peter leans into him, sighing contently as his breathing calms down. 

"You did so good, baby. You're always so good for me," Tony praises as he caresses his hair and back with a gentle hand and Peter practically melts against him. "Yeah, daddy's got you, sweetheart. My beautiful, beautiful boy," he coos, nuzzling Peter's hair and pressing small kisses wherever he can reach. 

He rinses them both and helps Peter get out of the bathtub - his knees seeming still a little wobbly in the afterglow of his orgasm - before wrapping him in a fluffy towel. He dries himself quickly and then picks Peter up, his little body making it easy for Tony to carry him to the bedroom. Peter purrs and curls himself into Tony's chest, his body pliant as Tony sets him on the bed, unwraps the towel and tucks him into the blanket. 

"Daddy," Peter whines - Tony is delighted to hear how wrecked his sweet voice sounds - and reaches for him with his hands like he thinks that Tony will leave. 

Tony just smiles at him and slips under the covers as well, gathering Peter in his arms and holding him close as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :D


End file.
